


Happy Birthday, Scarlet!

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, it's scarlet's birthday, sup frecklez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kana runs into a bit of trouble when buying his mother a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Scarlet!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PirateNinjaOutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateNinjaOutlaw/gifts).



> yeah yeah it's short i know shoot me

Kana counted out his coins carefully, staring at his pile in disbelief. He was sure that he had had enough gold to get what he wanted just the day before, but as he counted and counted again, he realized it was pointless.

He was only five gold pieces short. He had polished armor, cleaned pegasi, and did many other odd jobs. However, it seemed as if he would never have enough money to get his mother Scarlet a present for her birthday. Her celebration was only in four hours’ time, and he still hadn’t gotten her a present. His mother Corrin had said that Scarlet enjoyed his arts and crafts, but he was tired of giving her something handmade. When he saw Anna advertising a necklace with the most shiny and colorful jewel he had ever scene, he knew it had to be Scarlet’s. It would be so easy to ask someone else for the money he needed, but then it wouldn’t be  _ his _ present to give.

The clink of coins echoed through Kana’s room as his coins dropped back into his coin-purse. Just as he finished stowing them away, he heard footsteps coming into the room. His sullen expression quickly changed to a wide grin as he noticed none other than the birthday girl herself. 

“Mother! Happy birthday,” Kana cried out. He hopped to his feet, hugging Scarlet tight. 

She patted his head and smiled; it was infectious! Kana just couldn’t stop grinning. Scarlet seemed happy, but said, “Thanks! What was with the sour face a minute ago? Just think about all the cake we’re going to have later!”

“Yeah.” Kana couldn’t help but sound disappointed. He released his mother and turned away, puffing air into his cheeks.  _ There’s no way I can ask her for the money! But I can’t leave the necklace behind… _

Before he could make a decision, Scarlet followed up with, “I saw you looking at your coins pretty closely. Saving up for something?”

“Yeah,” Kana repeated, fiddling with his scarf. “I just need five more gold pieces…!”

“I can spare it,” Scarlet said playfully, tousling his hair. “I’ll be right back!”

Within seconds, she was back with her own coin purse. She counted out five gold pieces, and Kana added them to his collection. He found it a bit weird that she didn’t ask what he was buying, but he brushed it off and ran to the market anyway.

* * *

 

Four hours was a lot longer than Kana anticipated. After buying the necklace from Anna and looking at it, he felt awful. Not only did he use someone else’s money to buy the present, but the money was actually  _ from _ the person he was giving it to! Five coins was a pretty small fraction of the cost, but even then, it wasn’t really a present.

As he and Corrin walked to the dining hall, she noticed him fidgeting and meddling with a box in his hands. “Is that Scarlet’s present? I’m excited to see it already!” When Kana gave a sad smile and nodded silently, Corrin’s grin turned to a frown. “Oh, no. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kana said, smiling wider. Corrin still looked worried, but gave his hand a squeeze and entered the dining hall of the castle. In order to assure Corrin, he said, “I’m excited for the party, Mama.”

A lot of people were already there, chatting and eating and bombarding the birthday girl with questions. However, she quickly left them all behind when she saw her wife and son entering, running over to give them hugs and kisses.

Kana stretched his hand out, handing Scarlet her present. Scarlet exclaimed, “I can already tell this is the best present in the room, Kana!”

“It’s not,” Kana said, pouting. Corrin and Scarlet both knelt to his height as he started sobbing, furiously wiping tears away. “I didn’t really get you the present! I’m sorry, Mother!”

“What do you mean? You bought it, right?” Corrin was patting Kana’s back as Scarlet reasoned with him.

“N-no, the five gold pieces you gave me were for the necklace. The present isn’t actually _from_ _me_. I feel awful…” 

Scarlet slowly unwrapped the box, revealing the blindingly brilliant necklace that Kana had bought her. She twisted and turned it in the light, sighing dreamily at its beauty. “Kana, this is gorgeous! Oh, man, I can’t wait to wear this! I don’t mind that you used some of my money to buy it. You paid for most of it, and it was your idea to get it.”

“I-I guess that’s true, but I still feel bad about the five gold pieces, Mother,” Kana said. 

Corrin chimed in, “That can be resolved easily. Why don’t you just pay her back?”

“Hey, that’s a great idea! Kana, if you really wanna ‘fix’ this, then just give me five gold pieces when you can. Would that make you feel better?” Scarlet inspected the necklace while talking to Kana.  _ She really likes it,  _ Kana thought, his frown fading.  _ I feel better already! _

Kana began to bounce on his toes. “Yeah, I can pay you back! I’ll have it back to you super-quick, Mother, I promise!”

Scarlet stuck her hand out for a handshake, and Kana took it gently, grinning widely. “I’m glad to do business with you. How about you help me put my new gift on?”


End file.
